


Blue Eye

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired By Undertale, Mutant Powers, Payback, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the powers of sans from undertale, you're finally set free by Nick but only to be sent to join the avengers (+Bucky), you can't wait to show them your true power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She been unstable for years now" Nick glared at the officer.  
"Sir, we've tried out best to contain it but we can't" The officer replied.  
"Let me in" Nick sighed.  
"With all due respect sir.."  
"Let me in" Nick cut of his sentence.  
The officer nodded and typed in a code, Nick walked in and up to a sheet of metal.  
"(f/n) (s/n) right?" Nick sighed as he sat down on the chair, you looked up glaring at the metal sheet in front of you.  
"Are you here to contain me" You hissed.  
"No, I'm actually here to let you out into the world" Nick sighed.  
"Yeah right," You laughed, "You let me out, what trouble are you in now?"  
"We're in no trouble, there's just no saving you" Nick said coldly.  
"Saving me...." You trailed off, then smashed your fist into the metal leaving a dent, "Saving me!, is that what you fuckers have been doing!?" You screamed, you stopped and took a deep breath in.  
"I don't need saving, I've had this under control for years now" You smirked, "But I guess you already knew that?"  
"You seem to think that this is some sort of game, miss (s/n)" Nick sighed as he stood up.  
"It isn't?" You smirked to yourself, you looked down to the floor as a small hatched opened and a mirror was at the bottom, you sighed as you picked up the mirror and looked at the reflection.  
"Nothings changed" Nick said, "You're eye is still"  
"Blue" You smirked as your one lighting blue eyes lit up the mirror, "Ok so what now, you've proved your point that I'm beyond saving or whatever"  
"Have you heard of the avengers?" Nick sighed.  
"I haven't heard anything but that officers voice for 2 years Nick" You sighed as you placed the mirror on the floor, and a small note appeared inside your cell with a postcode.  
"Well, you can either join the avengers, or go live a normal life" Nick smirked as he headed to the door.  
"That all Nick?" You smirked.  
"I think you can let yourself out" Nick sighed as he walked out.  
"You know I can" You smirked as you teleported to the outside of the cell, looking at the officer.  
"How did you....?" He glared at you, his hand trembling over his gun as he stared at your blue eye.  
"It's been sweet, but I've got places to be" You smirked as you teleported out of the room, and outside Stark tower.  
"Guess this is the place" You smirked, as you breathed out your eye returning to it's natural colour, you walked into the tower and straight past the receptionist.  
"Excuse me miss" She began then slowly she stopped talking as you turned and smirked to her.  
"You must know that Nick sent me" You shot a glare at her as she swallowed, "Are you going to let me upstairs!" You snapped.  
"Go ahead!" The woman yelped, shaking.  
"My eye is blue isn't it" You sighed as you covered it with your hand, as the woman slowly nodded.  
"Sorry, I'm not here to hurt you" You muttered as you got into the lift and looked at the mirror.  
"Just go already" You muttered as you took your hand away, your eye was back to normal.  
"And how did you get into my tower?" Tony smirked looking up from his coffee.  
"Nick sent me" You smiled as you walked in.  
"You got any bags?" Tony asked.  
"Who said I was going to live here?" You questioned puzzled.  
You glared at Tony as he held up your file, "Three years in a metal cell, I'm guessing you don't have anywhere else to go" you glared at Tony as he sighed placing his coffee down on the table.  
"Although it doesn't say why you were locked up, care to share with me?" Tony smirked.  
"No" You said coldly looking at him.  
"Who's the new recruit?" Steve smiled as he walked in followed by a man with a metal arm.  
"Her name is (f/n)" Tony said to Steve who nodded.  
"I'm Steve and this is Bucky nice to meet you" Steve smiled over, you looked behind him and saw Bucky give a small nod.  
"Another one joins the circus" Clint smirked as he walked in.  
"Morning Legolas" Tony smiled.  
"Shut it Stark" Clint glared as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Come in please" Steve smiled, you noticed that you hadn't moved from the doorway, you walked into the room and sat on the edge of the sofa.  
"Why is she here Stark?" Steve asked.  
"Why not ask your pal Nick, he sent her" Tony sighed as he got up and walked off.  
"Bucky right?" You asked as he sat next to you.  
"Yeah...so, you from Hydra?" Bucky asked bluntly.  
"No, I'm from erm....it's hard to explain" You sighed as you fell backwards on the sofa and looked up and over to Bucky.  
"Basically, I'm sorta the daughter of a demon king....." You muttered as Bucky looked extremely confused.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how it happened either, I don't tend to question it" You sighed.  
You watched as Bucky walked around the sofa, and sat down next to you, you looked to your other side and saw Steve sit down and hand Bucky a glass of water.  
"So do you have any powers? that the...demon gave you?" Steve coughed still confused.  
You sighed and looked at him, as they both looked back at you.  
"Do you have a training room?" You smirked.  
"Yeah sure, it's a floor down from here" Steve answered.  
"Let's go then" You smirked as you rolled backwards off the sofa and onto your feet.

You followed Steve and Bucky down to the training room, and caught Clint firing arrows at targets.  
"So do you fight, or use guns or something?" Steve asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"I don't fight, I dodge and then strike" You answered back.  
"You can't dodge Steve and Bucky" Clint called from the other side of the room.  
"Bring it on" You smirked to Steve and Bucky, you eye turning blue.  
"Is that meant to happen?" Steve questioned, then froze as Bucky threw a punch at you, you swiftly dodged it the air from the punch lifting your hair.  
"You don't hold back do you?" You smirked as you jumped back a bit, as Bucky stood glaring at you.  
Bucky drew his gun and aimed it at you.  
"Oh you really don't mess around" You laughed.  
"Bucky!" Steve snapped as Bucky fired off a round at you.  
"Where the hell are you aiming?" You smirked as you sat on a target Clint was about to shoot.  
"She's on my target, I'm not going insane am I?" Clint laughed, as Bucky glared over to you, while Steve stood in awe.  
"Please don't tell me that's all you've got" You yawned to Bucky, you quickly turned to your left stopping an arrow right before your head, the arrow was surrounded in a blue aura, you snapped it in half and glared at Clint.  
"I didn't know you wanted to play along" You smirked over to Clint who fired around arrow, at the same time Bucky fired his gun.   
You quickly vanished and stood next to Bucky.  
"Boo" You blew on his neck, he quickly spun around as you jumped back out of the way, holding one of his guns in your hands.  
You threw it in the air, and clenched your fist smashing the gun into pieces.  
"Are you even trying?" You taunted sticking your tongue out, as you stopped a shield with your hand.  
"I won't break this, don't worry" You smiled as you sent it flying back to Steve with the blue aura, pushing him back a bit.  
"Alright enough!" Clint yelled as he fired off another arrow.  
"This is getting annoying" You glared as you snapped the arrow just as it left the bow.  
"How about we end this?" You smirked, as you flicked away bullets Bucky fired at you.  
You vanished once more, you stood on top of one of the beams and they looked for you, you smirked as you lifted all the bullets of the floor and swirled them around the room.  
"Dead" You said as it echoed across the room, as you held a bullet in front off all their faces before dropping them to the ground.  
You appeared on the floor once more, as Bucky and Clint gave you a glare, and Steve stood smiling.  
"Well, welcome to the team" Steve smiled as he placed his shield on his back.  
"You cheated" Clint muttered as he walked out the room.  
"He's in a bad mood" You smirked as Steve went after Clint to make sure he wasn't going to tell Tony.  
"How...did you do that?" Bucky asked as he placed his gun in it's holster.  
"Magic" You smiled to him as he gave a small smirk.  
"You're not going to hurt us are you?" Bucky glared at you.  
"Unless you hurt me" You glared back as silence fell across the room.  
"You want a drink?" Bucky asked breaking the silence.  
"Sure" You smiled as you followed Bucky into the lift.  
"You owe me a gun" Bucky muttered.  
"Huh?" You asked.  
"You broke my gun" Bucky pouted slightly.  
"I'll find you a new one" You laughed slightly, as Bucky smiled.  
"It wasn't a gun that meant a lot to you did it?" You asked quickly fearing you broke something personal.  
"No, if it was I wouldn't be stood next to you right now" Bucky smirked.  
"Guessing the arm's personal?" You questioned as you looked at it.  
"Yeah...don't break that" Bucky sighed.  
"I wouldn't dream of it" You smirked.  
"You better not, Shorty" Bucky smirked as he patted your head and walked out of the lift.  
"Hey, don't call me short!" You snapped back at him as you chased after him.


	2. Survival training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sent out on a mission with Bucky and Steve and things become personal

"Here" Bucky sighed as he handed you a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks" You nodded as you took a sip and placed the mug on the table.  
Before you could start a conversation Tony walked in followed by Clint, Steve and another man.  
"Hello, pretty lady" The man smirked now standing by your side.  
"And you are?" You glared at him as he dashed back over to Clint.  
"I am Pietro," He smiled over to you, as you nodded to him.  
"Nicks given us a mission, (f/n), I know you've only just arrived so you don't have to come" Steve said looking at you.  
"I'm coming" You glared back at him, "I'm stronger than the three of you combined"  
"You don't even have an attack" Bucky smirked as he placed down his mug and grabbed his gun off the side.  
"That you know off" You muttered as you followed them down the lobby, where you all got into a jet.   
"Right, Nick needs us to empty this base" Steve sighed as you looked down at the map he had layed out on the table.  
"Bucky, you're with me and (f/n), Clint and Pietro you're together" Steve said as you shuffled over and sat down on a seat.  
"What are you sitting down for solider?" Steve smirked as he towered over you.  
"Steve" Bucky said, as Steve nodded as he opened the hatch.  
"This is you're window guys, better go fast" Clint called from the drivers seat.  
You watched as Steve jumped out, you looked around for a parachute.  
"Prove you're stronger than us then" Bucky smirked as he jumped.  
"Bitch" You muttered as your eye lit up and you ran and jumped out the plane.  
You flew straight down level with Bucky as he looked at you, you smirked and vanished, you sighed as you stood on the ground as Steve and Bucky landed next to you.  
"What took you so long?" You smirked, as Bucky and Steve walked past sighing.  
You walked behind them, stopping to beat up the occasional guard, it was a pretty simple mission and you were getting bored.  
"Guys, this is lame" You moaned as you followed them through the woods.  
"We have to be stealthy" Steve muttered, as Bucky glared at you.  
"Stealthy my ass!" You snapped, "We could take on so many people, they wouldn't know what hit them!"  
"Those people have families, I don't want to kill them" Steve glared at you.  
"You don't want to hurt the people who hurt Bucky?" You said to him as Bucky grabbed your arm slamming you against a tree.  
"So this is how you treat women?" You glared at Bucky.  
"We don't talk about my past" He glared at you.  
You vanished from Buckys grip and stood behind him, as you carried on walking you could hear Steve and Bucky arguing.  
"Where the hell is this base!" You yelled, at Steve who shrugged his shoulders as he began talking into his earpiece.  
"You going to say sorry?" You asked Bucky as you lent against a tree.  
"Are you?" He glared back.  
"Sorry, that you can't handle some conversation topics" You smirked to him, his fist clenching.  
"Sorry that you have the manors of an idiot" Bucky smirked to you.  
"You're both as bad as one another" Steve sighed as he walked over, "Clint says the information Nick gave us was wrong and that this is a survival mission"  
"I'm stuck here with him" You glared at Bucky.  
"Problem?" Bucky glared back.  
"Well, I'm not waiting around here see ya" You smirked as you walked away, you're eye turning blue.  
"Nick says if you use your erm blue eye, that's cheating" Steve said.  
"And why the hell do I care about his opinion?" You glared at Steve over your shoulder.  
"He says that he has her in his care?" Steve said puzzled, you're whole body tensing up, as you walked back to Steve.  
"Where is Nick, right now!?" You snapped at Steve.  
"Calm down" Steve glared at you, as he placed his hand on your shoulder, you instantly slapped it away.  
"You don't understand, you don't know who her is!" You screamed at him.  
"Who is she then?" Bucky asked calmly, as he walked up to you.  
"Shes....my friend" You answered back, "My childhood friend, the only one who wasn't scared of me" You're voice going dry  
"What happened?" Steve asked noticed your change of voice.  
"I snapped" You muttered as you looked at them, your eye returning to normal.  
"Did you hurt her?" Bucky asked trying to piece everything together.  
"Not physically..." You muttered.  
"Mentally?" Steve asked.  
"Why the hell am I telling you this!?" You snapped quickly.  
"Because we're your team" Steve smiled as Bucky nodded.  
"Tch" You hissed as you turned away and carried on walking.  
You walked in front of the two boys as they talked, you walked up a mountain until you found a small house, you walked up to the door and used your powers to unlock the door, you all walked in the lights were off and spider webs covered the place.  
"Pardon the intrusion" You heard Steve mutter quietly which made you smirk.  
"So you going to finish you're story?" Bucky asked as he stood next to you, as Steve wandered around the place.  
"I'm not sure whether I want to share it or not" You sighed as you walked over to the fire, throwing a piece of wood on it.  
"You know how to start a fire right?" You asked Bucky who nodded and walked over.  
"Oh, so can you not light a fire, oh great (f/n)" Bucky smirked.  
"I can, I just can't be bothered" You smirked to him, as he muttered something under his breath.  
You sat down in front of the fire warming your hands.

"Where the hell is Steve?" You questioned, as Bucky shrugged his shoulders.  
"So about you're friend" Bucky began.  
"Why are you so desperate to know what happened?" You glared at him, "How could this help you in any way, so you can use this information against me!"  
"I just want to know you're story" Bucky sighed, "You must know my story...people know it better than me"  
"I don't...I only know you're name" You muttered.  
"I was Steves best friend" Bucky began as you looked at him "He was a small kid, always getting in fights, I would always stick up for him, he got some medical stuff done and he became like that"  
"Sounds good, so how did that happen?" You asked pointing to his arm.  
"I'm getting to that, you're not a good listener Shorty" Bucky smirked looking at you as you pouted slightly, then back to the fire.  
"I fell, off a train I think...that's what Steve said, Hydra found me and turned me into a killing machine, freezing me to use me in the future, to use me against Steve..." Bucky trailed off before coughing, "Anyway, I beat Steve up without knowing, but he snapped me out of it, he saved me...from me" Bucky muttered, "I owe him my life..."  
"At least yours had a happy ending...." You smiled, before letting out a loud sigh and hugging your knees to your chest.  
"(bestfriendsname), she was a dear friend of mine, she was the only one who new about my powers and the only one who knew the real me" You muttered, "One day, when we were out playing and she threw the ball real far, so I ran to get it and when I came back she was surrounded by bullies" You sighed, taking a moment before you carried on.  
"I told them to go away, but I was a fool to think they would listen to an idiot like me, they hit her, so I hit them, I punched them in the gut, having no effect of course they picked her up my the collar"  
"And you snapped...." Bucky muttered   
"Yeah..." You sighed, "I made his hand drop her to the floor, I flung him against the wall repeatedly, while the other kids screamed for me to stop, I didn't even realise she was yelling for me to stop....until she yelled You're a monster..." You said your voice dry.  
"She ran up to me and smacked me across the face, the kid fell to the floor his head bleeding, as the teachers ran around him, I looked at my friend she looked so destroyed, she just shook her head and ran away crying, I was sent away after that"  
"Shit..." Bucky muttered.  
"I've lived a pretty shit life" You laughed nervously.  
"So why do you want to save her still" Bucky asked.  
"I've destroyed her life once, I don't want to destroy it again" You muttered as you stood up as Steve walked in.  
"There's one room upstairs, you can have it" Steve smiled to you.  
"Thanks" You nodded as you walked up the stairs, and into the room, seeing a large king sized bed in the room, you looked at the dust covered sheets and sighed, you lifted the blanket with a flick of your wrist throwing the dust on the floor, and laying the blanket back on the bed.  
"Guys there's room up here for you both" You shouted down the stairs.  
"But you're a lady...." Steve coughed as you heard Bucky laugh slightly.  
"Just come up already!" You yelled, as you heard footsteps, as they both walked into the room and stood awkwardly.  
"Well you going to join me?" You sighed as you took off your boots and climbed under the blanket.  
Steve bright red, removed his boots and lay stiff next to you, while Bucky laughed as he took off his boots and lay next to you.

"Guys please you're crushing me" You muttered as Buckys leg was over yours, and Steves arm was across your stomach.  
"Hmm" Bucky muttered as he placed his arm just above Steves.  
You felt your self beginning to blush, as you slowly moved Steves arm back to his side, Bucky suddenly pulled you against his body resting his chin on your head.  
"Hmm" You made an uncomfortable noise.  
"You smell good" He muttered into your ear.  
"Nope I'm out!" You yelped as you scrambled out of Buckys grasp, his eyes quickly shot open and he grabbed you once again, his metal hand tight around your arm.  
"Bucky...?" You muttered, as you heard him sigh with relief.  
"I thought you were being taken away...." He muttered into the pillow, his eyes closed once more.  
"Bucky?" You said puzzled as he let go and rolled over, leaving you sat up in the middle of the bed, you looked over to Steve who looked like a lost puppy, you smiled as you brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Hmm" You hummed as you braided Bucky's hair, out of boredom.  
"What are you doing?" Bucky mumbled, half asleep.  
"Sorry" You muttered as you took your hands away.  
"I didn't say stop, it feels nice" He muttered, making you smile as you messed with it until you fell asleep.

You woke up laying on something, with Steve standing next to you.  
"Morning" Steve smiled down to you.  
"Hmm" You muttered poking the thing you lying on as it let out a small hiss/laugh.  
"Mind moving?" Bucky smiled.  
"Sorry!" You yelped bolting up and jumping out of bed.  
"Its no worry" Bucky laughed slightly, as he sat up.  
"What's with your hair?" Steve laughed, as Bucky ran his fingers over the messy plait.  
"You're just jealous Steve" Bucky smirked to him, as you walked out the room and down the stairs.  
"Morning" You heard a voice say, you quickly looked to your left and saw Clint standing there.  
"Where is she" You glared at Clint who shrugged his shoulders.  
"You really think I know?" He sighed.  
"I'm allowed to use my powers now...right?" You asked Clint who nodded.  
"Oh by the way.." Clint muttered as you vanished, "She doesn't want to see you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like, I will try and update as soon as but I'm pretty busy, leave opinions in the comments below thanks


	3. Meeting an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to meet your old best friend...but things don't go to plan

"(best friends name)!" You cried as you appeared inside a cell next to her.  
"(f/n)?...." She muttered as she looked at you, you stood looking at her smiling....you got no response.  
"Help....Help!" She screamed as she ran for the cell door banging on it.  
"What's wrong...?" You muttered your whole body shaking as you reached for her.  
Suddenly the door flung open and she ran out, you stood there looking at your out stretched hand.  
"They must have tricked her" You muttered as you ran out of the cell and down the corridor after her, calling her name.  
"(f/n), please remain here" A guard said as he stood in front of you, as you watched your friend run on.  
"I don't have time for this!" You glared as you appeared behind him, as sirens began going off.  
You kept on running after her, panting for air, as you skidded into a black room.  
"Please just stop!" You yelled slamming the door shut in front of your friends face.  
"Help, Nick, Help!" She screamed, as a light came on in the room.  
"Let her go (f/n)" Nicks voice came over the speaker.  
"Fuck off Nick!" You screamed as you walked towards your friend who was pulling at the door.  
"What's wrong it's me, your friend" You smiled as you touched her shoulder.  
"Monster!" She screamed at you.  
"Huh...." You muttered looking at her, as she smacked her hand away, "I'm here to save you...." You trailed off.  
"Save me!?" She laughed nervously, "You could never save me, not even on that day when you beat up those kids".  
"But, they were going to hurt you" You muttered as you staggered back.  
"You killed him you idiot!" She screamed at you, "How can I be friends with a murder!" She kept yelling as you felt something clench in your gut, "Those images will never go from my head, that image of that poor kid.....you truly are a monster"  
"You know what" You muttered the light smashing above you.  
"Get her out of there!" Nick screamed down the speaker, as you heard banging on the door.  
"I came here to help you" You muttered as you closed your eyes.  
"(f/n)...don't do this please" Your friend began to cry softly.  
"But I can't" You cried a tear falling from your eye, as the doors burst open.  
"This way miss!" A guard yelled.  
"I'm talking here!" You screamed opening your blue eye as you flung the guard against the door, he fell to the floor in a heap.  
"Stop it...please...." Your friend cried, staring at you her whole body shaking.  
"Do I disgust you?" You smirked as you walked towards her as she turned to run, you froze her whole body.  
"You didn't answer my question" You glared at her.  
"Yes..." She muttered, "Yes!" She screamed, as you sighed.  
"One more thing...then I shall leave you" You muttered as you walked in front of her as she stared into your eye.  
"Do you see a monster?" You smirked at her.  
"I see a monster" She spat back, as you wiped your cheek.  
"Really?, because I see a demon" You smirked to her as you released her from your grip and she ran past crying.  
You waited until you couldn't here her any more, then fell to your knees crying, your eye returning to normal.  
"Is this what you wanted!?" You screamed at the ceiling and waited for a response, "Answer me you bastard!"  
"I simply wanted you to know the truth" Nick sighed as he walked in behind you.  
"You're sick" You muttered, crying.  
"I'm not the one who killed a child" Nick sighed then froze as you held him in the air, glaring at him.  
"Go ahead kill me" Nick glared at your shaking from as you faced him standing with your arm outstretched, "Get more blood on your hands"  
You dropped Nick to the floor, as he straightened his coat, and walked over to you as you fell to the floor.  
"I expect you to be working with the avengers from now on, any complaints and your out" Nick glared down to you, "What ever you were before, forget about it, because now you're a solider" He glared as he walked out as Bucky ran in.  
"(f/n)...? Bucky muttered as he walked over to you.  
You stood onto your feet, taking a deep breath in and glaring at Bucky.  
"Nick said you're working with us now...." He muttered, you could tell that Bucky was on edge.  
You opened your eyes glaring at Bucky, the blue lighting the room.  
"I'll kill him" You smirked, "I'LL KILL HIM" You screamed as Bucky smacked you across the face, you turned to him holding your check.  
"Stop messing around!" He yelled.  
"You going to apologise!?" You hissed at him, as his metal fist collided with your jaw once more, as you staggered back.  
"You're letting me hit you, I don't see why I should apologise" Bucky glared at you.  
You swung your fist at Bucky as he jumped back easily dodging it.  
"You're a mess Doll" Bucky sighed his voice strained as you began throwing messy punches.  
"Just die already, leave me alone!" You muttered, as Bucky caught your fist and quickly pinned you to the floor, holding your arms above your head.  
"You're not thinking straight" He glared at you.  
"You're acting like you know me" You laughed up at him.  
"That's because I do!" He yelled at you.  
"Yeah right" You glared at him your eye burning a brighter blue.  
"That guard...that was me" Bucky muttered, "The one you talked to for years, I needed someone to talk to, someone I didn't know, someone I could trust"  
"Bullshit, I saw the guard when I came out!" You yelled at him.  
"I couldn't always be there" Bucky muttered, "I just needed to talk to someone, although you never listened" Bucky smirked a bit down to you.  
"So...You must have known who I was then...what I did" You muttered to Bucky.  
"I didn't know how to tell you" Bucky muttered as you felt his grip loosening.  
"Why...Why tell me now" You glared at him, "Why not sooner, why not as soon as I came out, you lying bastard!" You began screaming, then froze as he slammed his head onto yours, you blue eye vanished, the room was now spinning as you looked at Bucky. You felt blood trickle down your face and over your nose.  
"Look what you made me do!" He screamed down to you, "I hurt you!"  
You looked up at him, your powers drained, your body trembling, you eyes looking for some from of sanity in his...that's when it clicked.  
"This is what she felt" You muttered, as you felt Bucky grip tighten on your wrists.  
"Stop this Bucky" You glared up to him, as he glared down to you, his eyes wide.  
"Why won't you shut up already!" He screamed his metal arm, now squeezing your skin, making you hiss in pain.  
"Bucky" You muttered calmly as you looked up to his shaking form, "Relax" You muttered, his grip around your wrists tensed then stopped as he loosened his grip a bit, you managed to free one arm.  
"Everything is fine" You smiled as you placed your hand on his face, his breath hitched.  
"We're both messed up" You smirked to him, "We both messed up too" You watched his reaction, knowing another hit to the head could course you some serious damage.  
"Shit" He muttered as he released his other hand and running it through his hair as he sat on your stomach.  
"Tch, you're heavy Bucky" You muttered smiling as you layed your arm over your eyes.  
"I'm such an idiot" He muttered as he lay next to you, on the floor.  
"Yeah" You smirked, as you heard him laughed slightly.  
"Were you really the guard?" You asked.  
"Yes, look I wish I told you sooner but I didn't know how" Bucky replied.  
"One more question" You sighed.  
"Go ahead" Bucky muttered.  
"Is you're head made of metal or some shit" You smirked.  
"You're bleeding aren't you" Bucky sighed as he sat up, and looked at you as you moved your arm.  
"I've had worse" You smirked up to him, as he helped you up.  
"What happened in here?" Clint asked as he walked in and looked at the guard by the door.  
"I forgot about him, is he ok?" You asked as you held your head.  
"He's breathing, don't worry" Clint nodded to you, as you sighed with relief.  
"You seen Nick?" Clint asked, then noticed as Bucky and you were glaring at him.  
"Alright..." He muttered as he back out of the room.  
"Bu..cky" You muttered as you fell to your knees.  
"I got you" He muttered as he scooped you up, as you blacked out.

 

"(f/n)...?" You heard a voice mutter as you opened your eyes.  
"Bucky?" You muttered as you looked to your right seeing Bucky sigh with relief.  
"I thought I hit you too hard" He smiled, as you smirked.  
"Takes more than that to get rid of me, Bucky" You smiled to him, as you sat up.  
"You ok?" Bucky asked getting ready to catch you.  
"I'm fine, everything's back to normal don't worry" You muttered as you got out of bed, as Bucky quickly looked away.  
You looked down seeing the doctors robe you were wearing was...very short.  
"Hm!" You muttered as you dived back under the covers, as Bucky handed you a pair of shorts which you put on.  
"Thanks" You muttered as you got out of bed again, and followed Bucky down to the kitchen.  
"Morning" Steve smiled to you, as you smiled over to him.  
"Ah she lives!" Clint smirked as Natasha hit him over the head.  
"Glad to see you're ok" Natasha smiled, "Oh I'm Natasha by the way, you can call me Nat if you like"  
"Hi" You waved quickly as you grabbed a glass of water.  
"You're friend has be released" Bucky muttered, you sighed as you placed the glass of water on the side.  
"Good. End of" You glared to him as you nodded, and walked past him.  
"Oh grumpy, I need to run some tests on you" Tony smiled in front of you.  
"Let's go then" You glared.  
"Ok....why is she being cooperative, what's wrong with her?" Tony asked looking around.  
"I'm coming too" Bucky said as he walked towards you.  
"Whatever" You sighed as you followed Tony down to his lab.  
"I just need some blood first" He smiled as he held out a needle, you instantly snapped it.  
"Ok...no blood then" Tony muttered as he threw it in the bin.  
"Ok so how much can you lift?" Tony questions as he pointed to some weights.  
You took a deep breath in closing your eyes, before reopening them again, your eye turned blue as you picked up all the weights at once and swung them around the room before placing them on the floor.  
"Shit..." Bucky gasped quietly.  
"Well, this is just making my tests look bad, not even Capsticle could lift all them" Tony muttered as he typed something in on the computer.  
"And can you attack?" Tony asked.  
"I can attack of course" You glared at Tony.  
"With your own pure energy?" He smirked.  
"It would destroy this place" You glared at him, as him and Bucky both swallowed.  
"Ok, get her out of here, frosty, she's giving me the creeps" Tony said as he went back to his computer.  
"Looks like you passed" Bucky smirked to you, as you walked out, and Bucky led you to a room.  
"And this is?" You asked as you walked in behind him, and he shut the door.  
"My room" Bucky muttered, as he watched you wander around.

"So why did you bring me here?" You asked looking at him, as you picked up his stuff.  
"You're always welcome here" Bucky smiled to you.  
"Why are you smiling...?" You glared at him as you placed down a small token, "What are you planning?"  
"Nothing" Bucky replied, as you glared at him, "Seriously, nothing (f/n)" Bucky smiled.  
"Hmmm" You glared at him as he walked past and lay down on his bed.  
"You want to sleep here?" Bucky asked out of the blue, making you blush slightly.  
"What?" You glared at him.  
"Well, I mean you're here now and I don't think your rooms ready....and I didn't mean it like that" Bucky laughed towards the end.  
"I guess" You sighed as you scratched the back of your head.  
"You want a change of clothes?, that doesn't look to comfy" Bucky asked as he sat up looking at you.  
"Sure" You half smiled, as you watched him get up and route around his draws before he threw a T-shirt at you.  
"I won't look" Bucky smirked as he turned away, you glared at him before you changed tops.  
"You should wear my clothes more often doll" Bucky smirked.  
"Huh?" You questions as you felt yourself blush.  
"You look cute" He smirked as he patted you on the head, before taking off his shirt, as you stared at him.  
"Something wrong?" He smirked to you.  
"Just enjoying the view" You smirked back to him, as he climbed into bed as you followed.  
"You know, when we talked" Bucky muttered as you lay next to him.  
"When you were the guard?" You asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah...did you listen to anything I said" Bucky sighed.  
"Some stuff, to be honest I slept most of the time" You smirked.  
"Good" Bucky smirked laughing slightly.  
"Why what did you say?" You asked sitting up and looking down to him.  
"Nothing for you to worry about" Bucky smirked as he grabbed the back of your head and pulled it down so you were resting on his chest.  
"You're hearts beating fast Bucky" You smirked as he played with your hair.  
"I wonder why?" He smirked, as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 sorry about the late update been busy, also Merry Christmas if I don't update before then, as always leave comments below, do you want to see you're mega attack? cause you might be seeing it soon :p


	4. Fight time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go fight

"We can't just leave her" You heard Bucky muttered, as you opened your eyes.  
"Bucky it's safer if she doesn't come on this mission, they've tried to capture her too many times" Steve sighed, you decided to stay out of this, as the two off them argued, after a while you heard Bucky sigh and they both left the room.  
"Hmm" You muttered stretching as you woke up about 2 hours after they left.  
You wandered down to the kitchen seeing Natasha sat there drinking something.  
"Morning...is that Bucky's top" She smirked.  
"He leant it too me before you get any ideas" You smirked over to Natasha who rolled her eyes.  
"I'm guessing Tony told you about me, and my powers" You sighed as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.  
"I read you're file too" She smirked as you turned around and sighed.  
"So...are you and Clint...erm" You coughed feeling awkward.  
"Yeah we're dating" She smiled as you sat down opposite her.  
"Oh...he doesn't seem your type" You smiled slightly.  
"He needs me to take care of him, and he takes care of me too" She smiled.  
"That must be nice" You smiled sighing.  
"You know Bucky cares about you" Natasha smiled, "You should have heard him this morning, he wouldn't shut up, I had to stay behind to protect you"  
"I can take care of myself" You glared at Natasha who shrugged her shoulders.  
"That's what I said" She smiled, "So you ok if I go and do some work?"  
"Sure," You smiled as she got up and walked away.  
"And thanks, for waiting till I got up" You smiled to her.  
"Don't worry about it" She smiled as she got in the lift leaving you alone.  
"Hmmm" You muttered as you put the mug in the sink, and sat on the sofa.  
"Miss (s/n), an incoming call from Mr Stark" Jarvis said.  
"The fuck!" You yelped looking around the room.  
"Will you accept?" Jarvis asked.  
"Erm...sure..." You said as you looked for the voice.  
"(f/n)...help...trapped....shit Bucky....help...." Tony was quickly cut off as you sat there and sighed.  
"Oh magical voice where are they?" You asked.  
"My name is Jarvis, and they are located here" Jarvis answered as a map appeared on the TV.  
You stood up and ran down to Natasha room opening the door, and began routing through her draws, until you found a black pair of jeans, you quickly shoved them on along with a pair of combat boots. You grabbed a gun and its holster from its side, clipping it to your thigh.  
"They can't do anything right can they" You sighed as you teleported to their location.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky cried, you quickly looked around noticing you were now in the middle of the group as they were surrounded by tanks.  
"Well, this is great" You sighed, as you looked at Bucky who was glaring at Tony.  
"Don't blame me, Nat was taking care of her" Tony shrugged, you noticed his suit was destroyed.  
You rolled your eyes as they began to argue, your eye turned blue as you took a stance, you smirked as you picked up one of the tanks and slammed it on top of the other.  
"Fire!" You heard one of the men yelled, you quickly stood in front of the group, holding a the tank bullet in mid air.  
"Here you go!" You yelled as you threw it back at the tank as large explosion went off, the group shielded them self as best as they could.  
"Very good" You heard someone clap as they walked towards you.  
"(f/n), stay back!" Bucky yelled as he stood in front of you, you watched as he was thrown to the side.  
"I've been waiting for you" He smirked as he walked towards you.  
"And you are?" You questioned as he stood in front of you, one of his eyes red.  
"I'm Lux" He smirked to you taking a bow.  
"Great, now get lost ok" You smirked then screamed as you were thrown against the wall.  
"Oh you wanna play!" You screamed as you vanished and appeared behind him, jumping and slamming your leg into his face sending him flying, as he skidded onto his feet.  
"Quite a kick you have there" Lux smirked as he clicked his jaw back in to place.  
"I've been looking for you, you see I need your help" He smirked as he now stood behind you, you quickly turned facing him.  
"Run (f/n)!" Steve yelled, you watched in horror, as the whole group was slammed against the wall, rubble landing on top of them.  
"What do you want" You glared at him.  
"I want you to teach me how to use my powers and something else" Lux smiled.  
"Lux's like you've got it under control" You smirked as Lux sighed smirking, then his face turned serious.  
"I don't find this funny, you're friends lives are at stake" Lux glared at you, as he held a large piece of rubble over Bucky, you quickly stretched your hand out throwing the rubble against another piece of wall, you looked back at Lux who looked shocked.  
"What?" You hissed at him, "I'm stronger than you" You smirked, suddenly falling to the floor as he smacked the back of your head, the image in front of you vanishing.  
"Shit" You hissed as you held your head.  
"You see me and you are different!" Luz smirked as he lifted your head by your hair.  
"I can make images of my self, where as you," He laughed, "You can only teleport"  
You stayed quite as you glared at him.  
"Hmm, what happened to your attitude" He smirked as your head smacked on the ground as he slammed his leg down on your back.  
"Run....please" You heard Bucky mutter.  
"So why do you need my help?" You muttered lifting your head slightly.  
"I need you, because me and you can create a new race, a race superior to the rest" Lux smirked.  
"You want me to have kids with you" You laughed slightly, as he pulled your head back with your hair looking at you causing you to hiss.  
"We would have such beautiful children" He smiled down to you, you looked over to your right, and saw Bucky trying to break free.  
"Enough of your bullshit thanks" You smirked as you stood behind him, your eye burning blue.  
"What the hell!?" He yelled as he turned to face you.  
"You're not my type" You smirked landing a direct hit on his face sending him flying back, you appeared behind him clicking him to the side, as you kept reappearing behind him sending him flying in all directions.  
"And stay down!" You yelled slamming your leg down on his stomach, as he flew downwards smashing into the ground cracking it.  
You sighed as you landed on the floor, and looked over to Bucky who nodded as he staggered to his feet, you ran over to the avengers and slowly began lifting the pieces of rubble off them.  
"I owe you" Clint smirked to you, as he jumped out.  
You threw a large piece of rubble off Steve as he took a deep breath in, you smiled as Clint helped Tony out of the rubble.  
"You think I was done" Lux muttered staggering to his feet.  
"No I thought you had some common sense...." You trailed off as you turned to see he held a gun to Buckys head.  
"Don't" You hissed at him getting ready to attack.  
"You move I shoot!" He yelled, as Bucky tried to break free.   
"You're coming with me understand!" Lux yelled, "You can't beat me!" He screamed at you.  
You stood there looking at Bucky who was staring at you, you looked Bucky in the eyes, you could tell he was scared.  
You sighed, as you walked towards Lux with your hands in the air.  
"Let him go Lux" You glared, "I'll come with you"  
"Don't....do...it" Bucky hissed out.  
"You promise you will come with me?" Lux smirked.  
"Yes, let Bucky go" You glared at him, he moved the gun away from Bucky and pushed him towards the group as you walked past him.  
"You happy now?" You glared at Lux who smirked, your whole body froze as Lux surrounded you in a red aura.  
"Say goodbye to Bucky" He smirked as you noticed the gun was pointed at Bucky.  
"Run!" You tried to screamed, your body unable to react.  
"Huh?" Lux muttered as he pulled the trigger again.  
"Ha..ha..hahaha" You laughed as you glared at him, "How dumb do you think I am?, I broke that gun the moment I looked over to Bucky"  
"How dare you!" Lux yelled as he tried to throw you against the wall, but failed as you stood in front of him, the red aura being burnt off by your blue one.  
"You know Lux" You smirked as you placed both your hands in front of you.  
"Don't don't do this" He screamed as he began throwing things at you as you disintegrated them.  
"You can be killed" You smiled, as a large white demon skull appeared in front of you.  
"Please....no!" He screamed.  
"Bit late for that now" You smirked as you closed your hands, the skull vanishing.  
"Did she even..?" Steve was cut off, as Lux's body burst into blue flames and vanished as ashes fell to the floor along with a red jewel the walls behind him had been destroyed.  
"Shit..." Clint muttered as you turned around and Bucky grabbed you by the shoulders.  
"What the hell where you thinking!" He exploded at you, as you stood there stunned, "You could have been killed, your face is drenched with blood!"  
You stood glaring at Bucky as he kept going on.  
"I didn't want you to come on this mission, I'm going to kill Natasha" Bucky hissed.  
"I'm not yours Bucky" You glared at him, his grip tightening on your shoulders, "I can do what I want!" You snapped, "You clearly needed my help!"  
"What the hell was that whole thing about saving me, I told you to run!" Bucky yelled.  
"And I told you I can handle my self!" You yelled, at Bucky as you both stood there panting looking into each others eyes.  
"Damn it" Bucky sighed, as he dropped his head.  
"I'm not a weak girl Bucky, it's not like the old days..." You were cut off as Bucky kissed you on the lips, as you heard Tony and Clint woof whistle while Steve turned around, you felt Buckys hand run over the back of your head, you kissed deeper into the kiss, when Bucky pulled away and looked you in the eyes.  
"I couldn't help my self..." Bucky smirked before you could respond he kissed you again.  
You pulled away from the kiss and Bucky stood looking at you, as he dropped his hand to his side, you turned and walked over to Lux's ashes picking up the red jewel and clenching it in your hand.  
"You two love birds coming with?" Clint called as him, Tony and Steve walked past.  
"We're gunna stay here a while" You said before Bucky could respond, Clint nodded as they ran on ahead.  
"Why did you pull away?" Bucky pouted at you.  
"I prefer to do that stuff in private" You glared at him, as you turned around and walked towards him.  
"What's that?" Bucky asked looking at your hand.  
"Something I need to do, you can probs catch up with them, go on" You smiled as you walked past, he quickly grabbed your arm stopping you in your place.  
"You may want to stand back" You smirked, as he let go and walked back.  
You shut your eyes opening them as you threw the jewel in the air, you jumped in the air, holding both you and the jewel in place , as you created a blue aura bubble around yourself.  
"Blue burns bright, it breaks through the blue night, pierce the darkness of this red light" You muttered as the red jewel smashed, the whole bubble turned red.  
"(f/n)!" You heard Bucky scream.  
"I will become the vessel!" You cried, as the red aura absorbed into your body, you began falling to the ground.  
"Hhmf" Bucky sighed as he caught you in his arms, "Are you alright!?" Bucky said looking alarmed.  
"I'm more than fine" You smirked as you stood against the wall, your eye now burning a deep red.  
"(f/n)?" Bucky muttered as the image of you vanished in his arms.  
"Well, it works" You smirked as you walked towards him.  
"What...what's happening!?" Bucky said alarmed looking at you.  
"I'll explain on the way back" You sighed.  
"No explain now!" Bucky yelled at you.  
"There's 6 people with this form of power Bucky, purple, green. yellow, red, blue and black. He was red, I am blue, we all have our owns unique powers"  
"The skulls...are they?" Bucky muttered.  
"Yes, mine is pure power, hence why I can break the other jewels, apart from the black jewel, I can only do that once I have all the others" You explained, "Red is illusion as I found out"  
"So you don't know the others powers...?" Bucky questioned.  
"Nope, that's the fun of it" You sighed before walking on, as you heard Bucky follow.  
"So why can't you kill the black jewel now?" Bucky muttered as you climbed into the jet.  
"Because" You smiled "He's a demon"  
Bucky looked confusingly at you, as the jet took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ot updating for years, schools been crazy and work and stuff, anyways happy new year <3 let me know what you thought of the chapter


	5. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah look at this I'm updating

You sat in the medical bay in the avengers tower as they treated the wounds on your head, you glared at Tony smashing a tube of your blood he was trying to sneak away.  
"On my shirt really!?" He snapped at you as you sat glaring as the woman wrapped a bandage around your head.  
"Thanks" You nodded as you jumped off the table and walked into another room where Steve and Bucky sat.  
"You ok Steve?" You asked looking at his arm in a sling.  
"It should be healed in less than an hour" Steve smiled to you as you laughed.  
"I'm surprised Tony hasn't stolen your blood too" You sighed as you looked at Bucky noticing he was messing with his metal arm. You watched Bucky as Steve snuck past you shutting the door.  
"So...about that kiss..." You muttered rubbing the back of your head you felt Buckys eyes on you.  
"It meant what it meant" He said, the room falling silent.  
"I don't think that's a good idea" You sighed rubbing your arm as you looked at him as he stood up.  
"Why not!" He snapped standing over you, "I love you, and I can't help that!"  
"I...It's not good for either of us Bucky, you saw what happened I put your life in danger!" You yelled at him, "I know you can fend for yourself but these people are human they're demons-"  
"They're both" Bucky said sternly as you froze mid sentence "I'll deal with the human part, you deal with the demon part"  
"Jheez" You smirked looking to Bucky who had an eyebrow raised, "Don't come crying to me when you get hurt" You winked kissing him on the cheek and vanishing.  
You re-appeared in the kitchen where Tony was sat.  
"I was just about to message you kid" He smiled up from his drink as you nodded.  
"You want a uniform, you know so you don't look like that" He gestured as you looked down at the black jeans and torn vest.  
"Head down to this place they'll give you what I made"  
"I'm scared to think what you made" You muttered as Tony smirked through his drink, you grabbed the piece of paper and teleported there.

"Ah you must be (f/n)" A woman smiled as her assistant ran off into the back.  
"Yes, Mr Stark sent me-"  
"Here, try it on" She smiled as you noticed a box at your feet, you smiled at the woman picking up the box and walking off into another room.  
"Tony defiantly designed this" You sighed as you put on the tight leather bodysuit, you picked up a pair of black fingerless fighting gloves and slid them on the centre on them missing, you looked down at the large punk boots with a metal heel, buckles running up the side along with a zip. You put the outfit on and noticed a small weapon in the bottom, you raised an eyebrow as you picked up the small orb with a note.  
"Smash it with the skull when you're desperate" You muttered shrugging as you shoved it in your pocket.  
You walked out the room as the woman stood clapping, you felt yourself blush as you thanked them and teleported back to the tower.

"(f/n)...." You heard Bucky say then a smashing noise, you quickly looked at Bucky who was covering his mouth trying to hide his blush, he quickly stood behind the table as you pulled a confused look.  
"Do you like it?" You asked as Bucky coughed pulling his hand away and nodding.  
"He likes it a bit-" Tony was cut off as Bucky grabbed him by the collar dragging him out the room.  
"Looking good" Clint whistled as he walked in placing the bow on the table as you laughed.  
"I wish I could say the same for you" You replied looking at his bleeding and ripped uniform as he sighed.  
"Those crooks must be trained by experts" He sighed as he fell back onto the sofa, you walked over down at Clint.  
"One just kept healing, like I swear I hit them dead on and everything, my head is killing me, I'm fighting to stay awake" Clint sighed as he held his head, your whole body tensed as you quickly placed your hand on Clints stomach.  
"(f/n)-AAAAA!" Clint yelled letting out a gut wrenching scream, as everyone ran in.  
"Clint!" Nat snapped kicking you away, as you slammed against the wall.  
"Tony get the medical staff!" Natasha yelled as she tried to stop the bleeding.  
"(f/n) what the hell" Clint panted then froze, as he lifted his hand off his head, "Hey, I can think again..."  
"This bitch" You muttered as you held a spider like creature in a blue aura, "You met my other gem" You crushed it into nothing as you got up, "It would have eaten you inside out"  
"I'm sorry...I thought you were-"  
"It's fine" You sighed patting yourself down, "You've got a good kick though" You smiled as Bucky walked towards you.  
"Woah, Bucky" You yelped as he threw you over his shoulder and carried you too his room while Tony yelled certain things.  
"You know I have legs" You pouted as Bucky dropped you onto the bed as you looked at him.  
"Sleep" He glared down to you, as you took of your boots constantly watching him.  
"Why...?" You asked as Bucky gave no reply but a stern look.  
"It's the gem isn't it?" You sighed looking at Bucky who just looked at you, "I wasn't going to go after it...today anyway"  
"You're not going after it without the team" He glared, "And don't even try and say otherwise, or I'll have to bring you back with or without force"  
"Is that a threat?" You questioned standing up on the bed so you were the same height as him, "I'm not scared of you-"  
"You're so hot" Bucky smirked as he kissed you on the lips.  
"You know that's not going to work every time" You muttered as you pulled away panting, you lay down on the bed as Bucky laughed slightly.  
"I'm going to find Steve, don't leave here" He glared as he walked out.  
You instantly sat up and started to rummage around Bucky's draws, you found a top throwing that on, you them started to look for some shorts.  
"He has nothing...." You muttered then froze as you opened a draw full of boxers, you blushed slightly as you picked a pair and shoved them on slamming the draw as Bucky walked in.  
"Are..those...?" Bucky muttered as you dived into bed as he started to laugh, "You could have gone to Natasha's room"  
"Hm yeah, well" You muttered into the pillow as you lay in bed, face hidden in the pillow.  
You felt the bed dip as Bucky lay next to you, he fell asleep instantly, you tired to move but his metal arm gripped you against him.  
"No" He murmured slowly, "Stay"  
You felt yourself blush as Bucky lay his head on your chest, you tired your best not to move as he was asleep.  
"Buck...I'll try my best not to hurt you" You muttered as ran your finger over his bare back as he groaned slightly, you instantly stopped as you blushed as closed your eyes.  
"Night Buck" You yawned as you fell to sleep.

"Ah!" You screamed as you were thrown across the room smashing into the wall, you looked up, your head spinning your managed to make out Bucky stood over you panting holding his fist.  
"Bucky wha-"  
He went to kick you put you rolled to the side scrambling to your feet panting, heart racing as he ran towards you.  
"Bucky, it's me!" You screamed, as you teleported to one side of the room leaving an illusion in your place.  
"I...don't know you" Bucky mumbled as he grabbed something from the side.  
"Sorry Buck" You sighed freezing his body in place as he smashed the figure.  
"You're Bucky" You muttered slowly walking towards him, and around the front as he struggled to break free.  
"Bucky please...look at me" You said placing your hand on his face, his whole body tensed before his eyes seemed to shrink in size.  
"(f/n)?" Bucky mumbled, as you sighed releasing him crossing your arms.  
"What just happened...?," He muttered then noticed blood staining the wall, "I hurt you" He said alarmed grabbing you by the shoulders.  
"Seriously, I'm fine" You sighed, "Are you ok?" You asked as you watched Bucky walk behind you, sighing as he lifted up your shirt seeing scratches.  
"It's nothing" You answered before Bucky even apologised, you turned quickly grabbed Buckys hand as he looked at you shaking.  
A knock came at the door as Bucky called for them to come in, Steve walked in with his shield on his back a sigh of relief ghosted over his lips as he saw you were fine.  
"I heard a thud...so...I-"  
"I'm fine" You glared to Steve letting go of Buckys hand and walking past Steve.  
You looked behind you as Steve shut the door, you smirked as you ran down the corridor holding your suit as you slid into what you thought was the bathroom.  
You began to take your top off when you heard a cough behind you, you turned quickly seeing Tony with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, good morning" He purred, you shoved your top back down and ran past into his bathroom as he laughed.  
You threw you uniform and sighed as you teleported out and went down to the training room.  
"You're up early" You smiled to Natasha as she turned smiling placing down her guns.  
"Yeh, best time to get training in" She sighed reloading the guns, you sat down in the centre of the firing range as Nat looked confusingly at you, sat facing towards her placing your hands in front of you.  
"Shoot my hand" You said as Nat held the gun, firing the shot, you quickly directed the bullet back onto the target.  
"Oh, I see" Natasha smiled as she fired again, you did the same again and got to your feet.  
"Keep up" Natasha winked as she ran off, firing a shot, you grabbed the bullet in blue and threw it at the target.  
You kept this up until Natasha grabbed a second gun, as you stood panting resting on your knees.  
"Well, I get two too" You smirked as a clone appeared next to you.  
"That's new" She smirked as she shot two shots, you and your clone grabbed the bullets throwing them at the target.  
"Shit" You panted, as you were getting sloppy with your hits, unlike before you were barley hitting the board.  
"Good job that wasn't you" Natasha sighed as you watched a bullet fly through the clone as it vanished.  
"I'm gonna-" You muttered as you fell to the floor as Natasha ran over.  
"You ok, hey, hey!" She yelled, as she called Tony, "(f/n), wait!"

"Ow..." You muttered opening your eyes and trying to sit up but feeling restraints on your wrists, you sighed as you smashed the buckles as you sat up looking around the lab, blood and varies bottles smashed on the ground.  
"Nat?" You questioned jumping as Nick walked through the door.  
"What do you want" You glared at him as he raised his hands.  
"I don't know an apology maybe" He glared as he sat down in a chair, armed guards flooded the room making you tense.  
"And why would I ever apologise to you" You scoffed, "Anyway I didn't do-"  
"You broke Romanoffs arm" Nick cut in, "You badly wounded Clint and some how managed to knock Rogers and Barnes out"  
"What..." You muttered looking at the cuts on your arms as Nick got up.  
"You're off the team" He said coldly, you looked at him confused as you ripped the belts off your feet and stood up.  
"I didn't do that!" You screamed, as Nick turned to you as he looked down.  
"Don't believe me," He glared handing you a pass card, "Go see them" He said as he walked out.  
You stood shaking holding the card, gripping it as you walked out the room and down the corridors, guards stood some shaking in terror as you walked past. Pressing the card onto the screen you walked into a large room with a glass window in it, you covered your mouth as you let of a cry seeing Bucky and Steve laying in beds with cuts and blood covering them. Turning slowly to another room to see Clint with a large gash in his side as Natasha sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry" You whimpered out removing your hands slowly as you dropped to the floor.  
"It was my doing, I don't know why you got the credit" A voice smiled behind you, you turned quickly seeing a woman smiling at you.  
"Get back!" You snapped as you shuffled to your feet, you noticed a yellow glint in her eye.  
"Yellow"  
"Blue" She answered back as you watched a trail of yellow come towards you, you wrapped it in blue dismissing it as she hissed.  
"Silly blue" She smiled as you your body flung it's self into the wall, you let out a cry, as she stood over you.  
"You really did forget everything" She smiled as she reached towards you, you watched her fall forward into the wall as the image vanished as you smashed your leg into the back as she flew through the glass panel.  
"Bitch!" You yelled appearing next to her throwing into another wall, falling to the floor as you body reached for the smashed glass you noticed yellow surrounding your arm.  
"Something wrong" She laughed pushing herself up on the wall the cuts instantly healing, as you fought your own body from impaling yourself.  
"A little more" She smiled as waves of yellow strapped into your arm, you screamed as the glass stuck into your shoulder. You fell to the floor on pain as she smiled, the glass crunching under her feet as she stood over you.  
"Oh blue, I wish I could pity you" She sighed as you finally regained slight control of your body, staggering up.  
"No you don't!" She snapped slamming her fist into your stomach a pattern appearing on your stomach.  
"I can't move..." You muttered your whole boy froze in place as she came close to you, stroking your face, before heading towards Bucky.  
"Don't!" You cried as you watched her form a yellow aura in her hands, a scream came from Bucky as he writhed around the bed, the straps barley holding him down.  
"Stop it!" You screamed as she laughed more yellow flowing into Bucky's head.  
"Take me don't hurt-"  
"Shut up" She sighed, blood trickled out your mouth as a chuck of glass was put through your stomach.  
"I'm sorry Bucky, Steve..." You muttered as you felt your eyes close.

"Are you really giving up" A voice sighed as you looked around the white room.  
"I thought you were stronger than this blue" You looked seeing a figure, "I mean you did beat me" He smirked.  
"Lux...?" You said confused as he sighed standing in front of you.  
"You have no idea do you" He murmured as he placed his hand on your shoulder, "I'm not Lux, I'm red, I have no name"  
"No you're Lux, you're-"  
"Red, I'm just another lost piece of the puzzle," He carried on, "A lost piece of you"  
"But you're a guy!" You yelled as he laughed.  
"I just took on the form I was given" He raised his hands, "I became what red was, lies, trickery"  
"So am I...really me?" You muttered.  
"You're you, (f/n), and nothing will change that, you're not just blue, you're all the colours" He continued as he looked to the left you followed suit seeing Bucky as he attacked Steve.  
"I'll let you get back to that" Red smiled as he started to walk away.  
"No, help me!" You begged as he stopped and turned around.  
"You beat me (f/n), you're holding back" He winked.

"Stand down" You growled wiping the blood from your mouth, as yellow turned to face you.  
"Oh and why-"   
"Stand down" You glared as the shard of glass which was in you, was now in her.  
"You hurt my friends" You muttered as you stumbled towards her holding your stomach.  
"You hurt them!" You yelled slamming the glass upwards with the blue aura reopening the healing wound.  
"Now let them go" You commanded, as she fell to the floor.  
"I can't!" She cried, you slammed a light down next to her head.  
"You better hurry up yellow" You hissed as she slowly raised her hand the yellow flying back into her.  
"Now that wasn't too hard" You smiled down to her.  
"Are you going to-"  
"You know I can't do that" You smiled as a small skull appeared from your hand, "Bye, yellow" You smiled a pulse of blue flying out burning a whole through layers of building, you grabbed the gem as the ashes floated down the floors.  
You fell back onto the floor, the glass into your back was nothing compared to the whole in your stomach.  
" Blue burns bright, it breaks through the blue night, pierce the darkness of this yellow light" You panted holding the gem in a blue aura, "I'll...become...the vessel..." You muttered as it smashed and yellow flew into your body, you gasped for air screaming and rolling in pain as the skin and flesh began to regenerate.  
You lay panting on the floor, as you heard crunching of glass once more.  
"I swear to god if you're green or purple.....fuck...off" You panted as the figure gave out a laugh.  
"Glad to see you're ok doll" Bucky muttered as he picked you put placing you on the bed.  
"Bucky...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"  
"Sh doll, you'll wake Steve" Bucky winked as he pointed to Steve who was snoring in bed, you laughed slightly as Bucky looked at your ripped clothes searching for wounds.  
"Self-healing....yellow" You breathed heavily as he nodded, you placed your hand on a cut on his face, tracing your finger over it forcing the skin to heal as Bucky hissed.  
"There all better" You smiled as your arm flopped back down on to the bed, "I can't stay here Buck"  
"Why!?" Bucky said alarmed getting ready to attack.  
"Nick...said I was off the team"  
"I was never on it but I'm still here" Bucky smiled to you as you smiled, a small laugh came from the side.  
"Oh you awake punk?" Bucky called over as you heard a ruffling of fabric before Steve stood next to you.  
"I'm not even going to ask what happened" He muttered looking at the whole in the floor.  
"Probably best" You laughed slightly, as you shut your eyes.  
"I'll guard you" Bucky muttered as he ran his hand through your hair.  
"And I'll guard you, Buck" Steve joined in as Bucky sighed.  
"You always had to join in with my dates" Bucky winked to Steve.  
"You're the one who invited me" Steve laughed, as you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked I'm gonna try and finish this series too sorry for the year wait ahah my bad. Tell me what you think in the comments :))


	6. Green and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U find green and purple although it makes you rethink your position in the team

"So you beat yellow then" Red smiled as you woke in the white room again, seeing yellow sat in the corner.  
"Explain this all now!" You snapped as red smirked.  
"You always bossed us around, that's why you broke her" Red sighed looking at you.  
"Broke who?" You question as you watched red place his hand on your shoulder.  
"You're mother" He smiled, as you smacked his hand away.  
"Blue speed and power, Red illusion and trickery, yellow regenerating and body control" Red continued.  
"No shit, I knew that already!" You snapped at him as he shook his head.  
"Purple" He smirked gaining your attention once more, "Strength and poisons, so be careful it's a good job you've got yellow"  
"And green?" You asked.  
"Green, oh green is the most fun, deception and envy, he likes to bring out the jealousy in people" Red smiled as he patted your head, "So no nasty thoughts"

"Bucky?" You yawned seeing Bucky sat next to the bed holding a gun in his hand while Steve sat on the other side.  
"You slept for two days doll" Bucky sighed looking at you, "I thought you would never wake up" He smiled kissing your forehead.  
"Wait, you've both been here for two days!" You shouted sitting up looking at Steve then Bucky as they nodded, "You idiots" You sighed holding your head as they both laughed slightly.  
"Bucky fell asleep before when he was guarding you" Steve smiled to you.  
"Hey, you weren't meant to tell her punk!" Bucky snapped standing up and Steve stood up.  
"Oh sorry pal!" Steve snapped back, they kept arguing over you before someone threw you over their shoulder.  
"Steve..?-"  
"Put her down" Bucky growled pointing the gun at Steve.  
"Guys stop it!" You snapped jumping on the floor and snapping the gun in a blue aura. Before you could react Bucky had pinned Steve to the wall, you quickly turned again about to grab Buckys arm when he slammed you away into a wall.  
"(f/n)!" Steve snapped throwing Bucky to the side, as you slowly stood up.  
"Bucky, how could you!" Steve yelled as Bucky stood shaking, "You're becoming the winter solider again!"  
"Winter...solider..." Bucky muttered before letting out a cry as he held his head.  
"Come with me" Steve said grabbing your hand and dragging you out the room.  
"Steve we have to help-"  
Steve kissed you on the lips, you froze up completely as he pulled away.  
"Bucky doesn't know how to treat a woman" Steve smirked pulling you into a hug, your body still in shock unable to react.  
"Get down!" Steve yelled grabbed his shield and guarding the two of you as gun shots rained down on you.  
"Steve stop this!" You yelled, "Steve!" You screamed as he ignored you and ran towards Bucky the bullets bouncing off the shield as he slammed it into Buckys face as he flew into the wall.  
"Stop!" You snapped encasing the two of them in blue, "Now listen here cut it out!"  
"You're not the winter solider, you're my sweet Bucky" You smiled to Bucky who dropped the gun onto the floor.  
"And you Steve...well I don't even know what got into you" You muttered releasing the two of them.  
"Hey look I'm sorry" Bucky muttered rubbing the back of his head, "I just...didn't want to see (f/n) get hurt"  
"You shot at her" Steve glared as you sighed.  
"I'm fine Buck don't listen to him-" You both froze as Steve hit your arse, you stood staring at Bucky as Bucky glared coldly at Steve behind him.  
"Something wrong Buck?" Steve smirked as he threw his arm over you.  
"I'm such an idiot" You sighed as you turned looking at Steve, as Bucky looked at you.  
"You were trying to protect me, weren't you" You muttered looking at Bucky from the corner of your eye.  
"(f/n)...I thought-"  
"I've always been in his shadow, I wanted you to be mine" Steve sighed, you placed your hand on his face as he slowly bent down, you slammed your knee into his gut.  
"Get out green, you guys are fucking relentless" You sighed sending a small slither of yellow into Steves head as he screamed as you dragged out a piece of green, encasing it in blue and smashing it.  
"Bucky?" Steve questioned sitting up and looking at Bucky as Bucky slammed his foot into Steves head.  
"You too?" You questioned holding a ball of yellow in your hand, as Bucky walked over to you.  
"No, he just deserved that" Bucky smirked panting slightly as he crouched down next to Steve.  
Bucky picked him up and lay him down on the bed, "Come on let's go" Bucky muttered as he grabbed your hand, you looked back at Steve seeing a green aura again.  
"Buck-" You shouted as Bucky flung you into the wall the door locking behind Bucky.  
"We have to help Steve, he's going to hurt the team!" You shouted running towards Bucky as he smacked you away with ease.  
"Damn it Bucky" You muttered freezing his body in blue as he struggled to break free, "Green got you too" You sighed sending a stream of yellow into his head and pulling it back out.  
"What...." You stood puzzled as the yellow held nothing inside, "Bucky...you-" He grabbed your throat slamming you against the wall, a cold look on his face.  
"I've miss you Blue" He muttered into your ear, your whole body tensing.  
"Don't touch my woman Buck!" Steve yelled smashing the door down, his shield hitting Bucky in the face as you dropped to the ground.  
"Are you ok?" Steve asked embracing you in a hug as you pushed him away.  
"Just fight him!" You snapped as Steve began to attack Bucky.  
"You know I've taken over both their bodies" Bucky smirked in a demonic tone, "Those two days I put to use as you lay sleeping" He laughed "You can't beat me Blue, give me all the colours and then we're even"  
"Like I would give them to you!" You snapped hurling a shelf at Bucky, you froze as the shelf smashed into Bucky blood dripping from his arm.  
"(f/n)....why..I thought you loved me" Bucky muttered at you, your whole body frozen in place as a bullet flew through your stomach.  
"Damn it" You hissed as you pulled the bullet out as your skin healed.  
"Let them go!" You yelled towards Bucky, "I won't give you-"  
"Bitch he's mine" Steve growled as the shield slammed into you sending you flying into a wall.  
"Enough!" You screamed encasing them both in blue aura, "I've had enough, green get out of them now!"  
"Oh, and what give you the power to do that-"  
"I'm stronger than you and- I hate how Bucky and Steve are so close I feel so left out!" You yelled quickly covering your mouth.  
"Oh no please tell me more" Green smirked as you shook your head violently.  
"Get out!" You screamed, "I envy Natasha she's so strong without even trying that bitch!"  
"Cut it out!" You yelled, "Fucking Tony that ass bag he's too smart I wish I was as smart as him"  
"STOP IT!" You screamed then froze noticing the gapping hole in Buckys chest as the skull vanished in your hand.  
"Bu...cky" You muttered as his body fell to a heap on the floor, the blue aura smashing.  
"My work here is done" Green smirked, as you watched a small bug like creature crawling away.  
"You're not going anywhere" You laughed manically as you stood in front of it, "You piece of shit!" You yelled slamming your foot down on his, each time yelling more insults as tears streamed down your face.  
You lifted your boot to see the green bug had vanished, you looked around only to be met by Steves fist as you landed on the floor.  
"I knew it" He panted heavily, "I knew you were bad news!" He yelled kicking you in the face, "Look what you did to Bucky!" He yelled now pinning his waist.  
"I'll do the same to you fucker!" You screamed grabbing his skull with your hand, "Lights out!" You yelled his blood staining the wall behind.  
"Now that was fun wasn't it" Green smirked, you froze as Steves body fell onto you.  
"I'll leave you in peace" Green smirked as you felt something crawl out your head.  
You grabbed the bug in your hand holding it in the air, "You think I'm that dumb" You muttered, "That I would let you go after all that!" You yelled blue surrounding him. " Blue burns bright, it breaks through the blue night, pierce the darkness of this green light-"  
"No, no please stop!" It screamed as it body burst into flames.  
"I'll become the vessel" You sighed the green flooding into your head as you screamed.  
"(f/n)!" Natasha yelled as she ran into the room freezing in place as you pushed Steve off you and looked at her.  
"Nat....I'm....I can't" You cried falling to the floor as Natasha slowly walked towards you, "I should have just left, I killed them"  
Natasha just stood looking down at you, she slowly reached for something.  
"I won't stop you" You muttered as the cool metal pressed against your head, "I deserve this"  
She dropped the gun to the floor and walked out, leaving you too stunned to move, you looked upwards trembling as you saw Nick towering over you.  
"Well, it looks like you really messed up" Nick sighed, "You killed two super soldiers, I hope you're happy"  
"Happy...you think I'm happy" You laughed looking at the floor then up at Nick, his body tensing as blue burned in your eye.  
"You think I'm HAPPY" You screamed as Nick was slammed against the wall, "Sir!" Two men yelled, you watched Nick smirk at them as you slowly turned your head seeing Bucky and Steve stood there in.  
"Steve....Bucky?" You muttered slowly dropping Nick to the floor as they looked at the two bodies behind them.  
"Clones, Stark invented some new tech and Tony thought it would be a good thing to try out when we were guarding you" Steve answered as Bucky slowly walked towards you.  
"Stay back!" You snapped creating a wall between the two of you as Bucky stood still.  
"(f/n), it's not your fault" Bucky said as you shook your head looking at him.  
"I killed you"  
"You killed a clone"  
"But I didn't know it was a clone..." You muttered looking at him, "I'm sorry Buck"  
"(f/n), what are you doing!" Bucky yelled slamming his fist on the blue wall as you slowly backed away.  
"Nick" You looked at him as he looked at your sternly "I quit" You muttered as the wall vanished as Bucky ran towards you.  
"Don't!" He screamed as you vanished before he reached you.

"It's been a while miss" The man smiled as you walked through the door, "About 5 years I believe"  
"Yeh" You sighed sitting down at the bar. "They still come here don't they?"  
"Yeh, should be here soon" He nodded as he handed you a whiskey, "On the house" He winked.  
You grabbed it and downed it in one, you looked at him smirking as he gestured towards the door, you nodded as you walked through and saw two men sat at the table.  
"You're finally back" He smirked, as you sat down resting your feet on his desk.  
"You got me something or not?" You questioned as he handed you a file while the other messed on the computer.  
"Go get these files, and this time don't get caught by shield we don't want you locked up again blue"  
You scanned over the files and nodded getting up, "I'll do it tomorrow, I need rest"  
"You will do it today!" He snapped slamming his fist on the table.  
You threw him against the wall, "I'll do it tomorrow" You repeated as you walked out.  
"Here, it's still yours if you want it" The bar tender smiled grabbing a key and heading upstairs.  
You sighed as you flopped down on the mattress, kicking your boots off and laying still, you took a deep breath in before you felt tears running down your face.

"Oh blue you're crying again" Yellow sighed stroking your head, before you quickly scrambled away.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, although I think green has other ideas" She smiled pointing to a small boy fighting with red.  
"You've only got one more gem to go before him" She smiled as you raised an eyebrow.  
"My poor blue, how I pity you" She sighed as you sat down on the floor opposite her.  
"Your father was a black gem, and your mother was the white gem, but when she gave birth to you she died thus spreading the colours across the world all but blue which you clung to" Yellow explained, "He's coming back for you"  
"My dad?" You questioned as she nodded.  
"He's coming to kill you" Yellow said coldly.  
"Why!?" You snapped alarmed, "What did I do?-"  
"You killed his wife" She sighed as you froze looking at her, "You tore her apart while he watched, while we all watched, while you lay in a crying mess on the floor we were ripped into pieces her heart broken into colours"  
"I didn't do that though that wasn't me!" You shouted as Yellow patted your head.  
"It would be a shame if you died Blue, so please, just run from him, you're no match" Yellow muttered as she walked off, you sat still, doing nothing but staring off into the distance.  
"So you miss him don't you-"  
You slammed your fist into Greens face as he flew backwards out of sight, red stood laughing as he walked over.  
"I can't wait for purple to join us" Red smirked, as he helped you up.  
"She was always my favourite"  
"Why?" You questioned.  
"Because she understands me"  
"I'm going insane" You sighed as Red laughed.

"Crap what time even is it" You mumbled, as you opened your eyes, it was dark.  
"I slept through the day!" You exploded, shoving your boots on and running down the stairs, throwing the keys at the bar tender before sprinting out the door.  
You charged towards the bridge and jumped off vanishing mid air and landing inside a safe.  
"I don't see why they want these files" You sighed lighting a small blue flame which lit up the room.  
"Here, files from the 1940's" You froze seeing the winter solider in one of the documents.  
"Bastards" You muttered ripping the page out and stuffing it in a pocket.  
"Well hello there dear" A voice muttered you turned quickly seeing a woman stood smiling at you.  
"Hello?" You said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Blue it's me dear" She sighed walking towards you, you quickly jumped back.  
"I won't hurt you, beside the damage is already done" She smiled, as you glared at her.  
"What do you mean it's already done...?" You questioned.  
"Those little friends of yours....avengers correct?"  
"What about them?" You growled, taking a step towards her.  
"You want to know how I found you?" She smiled eagerly.  
"What did you do to them!?" You snapped.  
"Well red told me you were coming her, we can communicate it's weird isn't it?" She smiled, as you grabbed her neck.  
"You're wasting my time" You glared, "What did you do to them?"  
"And why should I tell you, you're hurting me" She pouted.  
" Blue burns bright, it breaks through the blue night, pierce the darkness of this purple light" You began to mutter.  
"I poisoned them ok, and if you kill me I won't heal them-" You slammed your hand through her chest grabbing her heart.  
"You're right you won't" You muttered pulling it back out and holding it in your hands as she fell to the floor, "I will" You clenched the heart as it burst.  
"I'll become the vessel" You muttered as purple aura wrapped around your wrists and into your skin.  
You grabbed a phone out of your pocket and dialled a number.  
"Hey about this mission, I quit" You smiled as the man started yelling at you, "Aww that's nice sweetie, byeeee"   
You put the phone away and placed the files back.  
"I don't like being watched" You sighed as you teleported to the security room, seeing the surveillance footage as a man turned around on his chair slowly.  
"Look you can either delete that tape and I'll leave or I can kill you and delete it, please hurry I'm in a rush" You sighed as the man quickly fumbled around on the computer as you watched him delete it.  
"Good, see ya" You smirked as you vanished appearing back at the tower.  
"(f/n)....?" Tony coughed wrapping in blankets, "I thought you..." Tony broke into a coughing fit as you walked towards him.  
"Tony listen to me, and don't be a cocky shit alright" You looked at him as you nodded.  
"I'm going to knock you out" You started as he tried his best to escape, you sighed as you wrapped his body in blue, "It won't hurt" You smiled sending a stream of yellow into his head as he fell to the floor in a heap.  
"Purple what did you do" You muttered looking at his limp body, a pale grey colour.  
"I poisoned them and I said I wouldn't help if you killed me" She smirked in your head.  
"You have to help!" You snapped out loud.  
"Oh yeah and why's that!?" She laughed, you sat still not knowing what to say before you formed a purple ball in your hand.  
"Because otherwise" You muttered slamming the purple into your heart, "We'll die"  
"Are you insane!" Purple yelled as you began coughing.  
"You better hurry" You muttered as you lay on the floor.  
"For a start it didn't inject it into their hearts are you insane!" She yelled.  
"Tick tock" You muttered seeing your skin loosing its colour.  
"You can't be serious, you're faking it" Purple shouted.  
"Are you willing to risk that?, you'll be trapped in my head forever" You panted as it got harder to breath.  
"Use the yellow aura and wash it out your system, you have to infuse it with blue to burn it away!" She yelled.  
You formed a blue aura ball and a yellow aura ball and placing your hands together as the two colours swirled around each other, you slowly placed it over your heart as it sunk in.  
"FUCK ME AAAA!" You screamed rolling in pain as you felt your veins burning, you sat up coughing and panting for air.  
"There I told you...you're insane" Purple sighed as you crawled over to Tony and doing the same thing, he began to groan before sitting up.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Did you really need to knock me out?"  
"Where are the others?" You repeated angrily.  
"The lab I think" Tony muttered holding his head.  
You scrambled to your feet and ran to the lift wanting to save as much power as you could, bursting into the lab and across the floor smashing down a door and seeing Clint and Natasha laying on a bed together hugging each other for warmth.  
"This may hurt" You muttered as you fused the two colours once more, the assassins screamed in pain as their bodies returned to their normal colours.  
"Just rest up" You muttered as you wiped sweat off your brow and ran on into another room.  
"Steve...Bucky" You muttered looking at the two super soldiers as they lay shaking, their skins pale as ice.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky said instantly coughing, you sighed as you walked over and pressed the auras into their hearts as they let out groans.  
"There" You sighed panting as you slid down against a wall as Steve and Bucky lay almost paralysed by the pain, "I'm going, just promise me you'll rest up" You muttered trying to stand up but falling back down.  
"Crap that takes a lot using two" You muttered, pushing yourself back against the wall.  
"Don't go please" Bucky groaned as he tried to sit up.  
"Bucky I have too, I only hurt you, I mean look at this mess" You watched as Bucky pulled him self off the bed and staggered towards you before sliding down the wall sitting next to you.  
"You're...not...leaving" He panted as he lay his arm over your shoulders gripping your arm.  
"Bucky....please" You muttered looking at him as he breathed heavily.  
"I won't let you" He growled as you tried to get up but Bucky pulled you back down.  
"Bucky let me go" You pleaded with tears in your eyes as Bucky kept a stern look on his face.  
"He won't let go....I can reassure when he wants something he won't let go" Steve laughed slightly from the bed.  
"He's right, and I'll guard it with my life" He said his breath returning to normal, as he placed his other hand on your face pulling you in and kissing you.  
"You just kissed didn't you" Steve smirked as Bucky made a grunting noise.  
"Hurray" He waved his hand in the air, as you smirked slightly.  
"You look good when you smile doll" Bucky purred into your ear making you blush.  
"That's all of them" You muttered looking at the ceiling, as Bucky followed suit.  
"So...what now?" Bucky questioned, as you stood on the other side of the room the illusion smashing in his arms.  
"I run" You muttered vanished out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like <3 updating on my bday because I love writing fic so it's a present to myself and it's a present to you guys <3 leave your thoughts in the comments below


	7. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the black gem or more he finds you

"Shit" You panted as you lay on the floor under a bridge, "Well, I guess they're alright now, no more gems to deal with"  
You lay looking at the bricks on the bridge as rain poured down either side of you, you slowly lifted your hand holding the five gem flames on each finger tip, you slowly began to draw strokes of light with the colours.  
"Woah!" You yelped as a flash of white appeared, you sat shaking as a woman stood before you dressed in white, she wore a leotard with a white hood which trailed down her back as she looked at you.  
"(f/n)" She said softly as you sat shaking looking at her, "I finally get to see you"  
"M...mum?" You muttered pushing yourself up against the bridge wall, as she smiled at you.  
"Why don't you stay with your friends, you seemed happy, you shouldn't live under a bridge, you're not a troll" She smiled to you as your body just stood shaking words unable to leave your mouth.  
"Don't be scared of your father" She said calmly as she walked towards you, "You're stronger than him"   
"I'm not though, they all told me to run, I have to run, I can't beat him!" You screamed at your mum as she laughed slightly.  
"Just trust in yourself" She sighed as she touched your heart, "I'll be with you"  
"Don't go please!" You cried as her skin started to turn to dust, "I need you I've got no one else!, I need answers!"  
"Go back home sweet heart, Bucky's waiting" She winked as she body slowly turned to dust.  
"Don't go!" You cried leaping to hug her but she just crumbled into dust, "Bucky's waiting" the wind whispered as you looked around.  
You stood still staring at the river, water rushing past as the rain pounded onto near by stones.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Red sighed, "Mother told you to go home"  
You ignored red as you crouched down by the river looking at your reflection, jumping slightly as you saw all the gems staring back to you.  
"You're the most powerful gem, yet you cry so much" Yellow sighed.  
"You need to get your act together little girl" Purple smiled.  
"Yeh at least you're free unlike me I'm stuck in this stupid" Red covered greens mouth.  
"You need to get up and walk" Red said looking at you, "You need to run, you need to find him, before he finds you"  
"Go back to the tower, those idiots can help you" Purple said laughing slightly.  
"Guys, not to be negative but he's here" Yellow coughed as a thud came from the side.  
You quickly scrambled to your feet seeing a man stood in a black suit, his hair slicked back, two horns out of his head.

"My, my (f/n), you've grown so much" He smirked as he walked towards you, you took a step back.  
"I'm not here to hurt you" He smiled getting closer, as you stepped outside the bridge the rain pouring down on you.  
"Now dear, listen to your father" He said softly as he placed his hand on your shoulder, you turned as he stood smiling at you.  
"You see I wish to talk to you" He muttered into your ear, you quickly slammed your elbow into his stomach and began to run away.  
"Ah!" You yelped as his foot smashed into your stomach sending you skidding back into the river, you sat looking up as he towered above you.  
"Did you kill my wife?" He questioned as you froze, "DID YOU KILL MY WIFE!?" He screamed as you were slammed under the water, you struggled upwards wrapping yourself in blue and pulling yourself out.  
"No, I didn't kill her!" You shouted back as you stood in a ball of blue your hand out stretched facing him.  
"You did kill her, and you're going to pay for it!" He yelled as he fired a black pulse at you, the blue aura softened the blow as much as possible but sunk through and burnt your hand.  
You watched as the burned healed with the yellow aura, you watched as your dad slowly became more enraged as he watched the colours flowing around your hand.  
"You took them, you killed them!" He snapped as you were flung against the wall, air gushing out of your lungs.  
"You bitch!" He glared slamming his fist through your chest the image smashing, as he turned yelling as you vanished.

"Run, run, run" You repeated as you appearing in the city sprinting down the road panting for air, "Got to get away from people, don't let anyone get hurt" You panted as you vanished again moving further away to an abandoned hospital.  
You smashed down the door and ran in sliding under a bed as you heard footsteps following you.  
You watched the feet come closer and closer, your heart beat increasing as the lay still.  
You formed a blue ball in your hand and smashed it into their ankle as they fell to the floor, you froze as you looked Bucky in the eyes, as he held his ankle.  
"Bucky...." Ghosted over your lips as he looked at you, "Run, please" You muttered as you sensed something outside, you grabbed Bucky by the arm and pulled him under the bed as you rolled out the side.  
"Stay here" You commanded as you formed two blue walls either side of the bed.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky yelled as he banged on the blue wall trying to break it, "God damn it let me help you!" He screamed.  
"Bucky you can't-"  
"Help someone who's already lost" Your father finished as he walked in, "But you should let him help you dear"  
"Leave him alone" You glared a clone appearing by your side.  
"I'm so scared" He smirked as a hound appeared next to him, snarling at you as salvia drooled out of it's mouth.  
You glared at the hound before a small smirk appeared on your face as you watched a thing layer of yellow trickle into it's head.  
"Go!" Your dad commanded, hissing in pain as the dog bit his leg, you watched as he didn't even flinch as he put a hole through the hounds head.  
"Pathetic" He sighed as his leg healed, you froze as the clone smashed beside you.  
"He didn't even move" Bucky muttered, as he vanished.  
"So this boy means a lot correct" He smirked as he held Bucky by his hair.  
"Be a shame if he died, if I smashed him into-"  
A pulse of blue went through his hand cutting it off as you pulled Bucky back to your side.  
"Leave him out of it" You growled, coughing up blood as he slammed his fist into your stomach. You slammed into a wall while Bucky fired bullets off as he laughed.  
"Little boy you think you can hurt me!" He laughed, as Bucky ran towards him punching him.  
"Bucky!" You screamed as he flew the wall next to you, you tired to scramble away but your dad gripped your neck.  
"Let's watch him die shall we" He muttered into your ear, you looked down to the side seeing a black flame forming in his hand.  
"BUCKY!" You screamed as he threw the flame.  
"(f/n)..." Bucky muttered looking up, his breath stopped as he saw the gapping hole in your stomach.  
"That...hurt..." You laughed as you fell to the floor in a thud, your skin trying to regenerate but the black flames stopped it.  
"Bucky...run" You panted as you tried to stand, falling to the floor.  
"You should listen to her boy" Your father smirked as he walked towards you, Bucky stood in front of you growling almost.  
"Please-"  
"No, I won't run!" He snapped at you, "I'll fight till my last breath, I won't leave you!"  
You froze as Bucky started to attack your father, blood spilling from his body, you felt tears running down your face.

"Get up" Red sighed, "You're better than this!"  
"GET UP!" Green yelled.  
"Stand up please" Yellow said.  
"STAND UP!" Purple yelled.

You screamed in pain as you stomach healed, you slowly began to stand up as your dad threw Bucky to the side.  
"YES THATS IT GIVE ME, MY WIFE BACK!" He laughed as Bucky slowly looked at you, colours swirling around your body.  
A white pulse filled the room.  
"My dear wife Sarah...." You dad smiled as you stood in a white leotard a white hood draped over your shoulders, "You've finally returned."  
"I am not Sarah You said coldly as you landed on the floor, "I am the vessel of light"  
"No you're her you look like her!" Your dad snapped as he ran towards you, you smacked him away into a wall, as Bucky stood there stunned.  
"You know what's' going to happen now" You said as you stood over your father, "It's the end for us both"  
"Stop there must be another way!" Bucky cried as he ran towards you.  
"Bucky" You muttered as you encased him in a cage of white, his cuts slowly healing, "I love you" You smiled as he banded on the wall.  
"Not again, god damn it!" He yelled as he smashed against the wall.  
"Keep your eyes on me!" Your dad yelled slamming a black flame into your stomach leaving a hole.  
You looked down as it began to heal, your father stood, his eyes shaking as he watched the stomach heal.  
"You can't kill me" You said placing your hand over his head and firing off a white pulse.  
"You...killed him..." Bucky muttered as your dads body fell to the floor.  
"And you can't kill me" Your dad smirked as he groaned his skulls healing as he stood back up.  
"So, you're really willing to die, just to stop me from killing him, and everyone you love!" He snapped as you blocked his fist holding it in his hand.  
"I won't die yet" You answered back as white trailed around his arm as he screamed in pain as his arm dropped to the floor.  
"Why isn't it regenerating!" He said panicked as his arm lay on the floor.  
"Not until I've torn you to pieces" You glared as white smashed into his leg ripping it off as he fell to the floor.  
"Stop this, stop this!" He screamed kicking you in the knee, you fell down and looked at him as he smirked.  
"You're coming with me!" He yelled, slamming his hand into your chest and pulling out your heart.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky screamed, as you looked behind him and smiled.  
"I love you" You muttered, a white aura blinding him as he had to cover his eyes.  
" White light burning bright, break through this black soul, pierce the darkness of his black heart"  
"No stop it, you'll die!" Bucky screamed.  
"You bitch!" You're father screamed gripping the heart.  
"I break the vessel" You muttered as the white filled the room as colours began to escape your body and wrap around your father, "Goodbye Bucky" You muttered as he ran towards you as the white wall collapsed.  
"(f/n)!, (f/n)!" Bucky screamed as he was flung against the wall as a final white pulse was released, and screams from both you and your father filled the room.

"Why did you do that, you're trapped here forever!" Your father snapped as you both stood in the white room, "You'll never see that boy again, you're stuck here with me"  
"Good you can't hurt anyone any more" You glared as you looked down at your skin which was slowly breaking, you looked up only meeting another confused gaze.  
"You're time isn't done my child" Your mother spoke softly, as you felt someone touch your shoulder.  
"Sarah!" Your father cried trying to walk towards her but was pulled back by white chains.  
"You've caused enough trouble" She sighed as she turned her attention back to you.  
"You've done well" She smiled holding your face in her hand, "Now go back home (f/n)" She smiled as she touched your heart.  
"I'll let you keep them for now" She winked, "I love you" She muttered as you vanished.

 

"(f/n)" Bucky cried as you felt drops of water on your face, "Damn it, I couldn't save you!", you felt yourself being laid back on the floor and footsteps slowly walking away. You slowly opened your eyes sighing with relief as the hole in your chest had healed and you lay in a torn uniform as you sighed closing your eyes.  
"Hey...Buck" You smirked opening one eye as Bucky stopped in his tracks, "A little help"  
You watched as Bucky slowly turned around and looked at you, you smiled giving a small wave before gasping for air as Bucky hugged you.  
"Don't do that again" He growled into your ear as you laughed slightly, as he rested his forehead on yours.  
"Or what?" You smirked, as Bucky glared at you.  
"Or I'll have to punish you" He muttered as he kissed you on the lips as he pulled you closer.  
"Oh I'd like to see you try" You smirked as he threw you over his shoulder.  
Bucky walked outside as he dropped you to the floor, you watched as he kicked the bike to life, you smiled as you got on the back wrapping your arms around him.  
You felt yourself drifting off to sleep and your grip loosening, suddenly an arm gripped your side as the bike pulled over.  
"Jesus you're half dead" Bucky sighed, as he got off the bike scooping you up in his arms.  
You heard Bucky fumbling around in his pocket before he started talking, "Woah hey you're actually falling asleep doll" He laughed as you hummed half a response.  
You must have fallen asleep because the next thing you remember is laying in a bed in shorts and a loose top.  
"Bucky" You growled as he smirked from the other side of the room.  
"Natasha dressed you" Bucky said with raised hands as he walked over, "But that didn't mean I didn't have a peak" He smirked as you blushed.  
"(f/n)" He said seriously as he sat on the bed as you looked at him, "I love you"  
"I love you too Buck-"  
"Please don't run away again" He sighed looking at you, "I was a wreck, ask Steve I defiantly trashed the tower"  
You looked past him seeing a fist indents on the wall, "I can tell" You smiled, "And I won't I promise"  
Bucky kissed you on the lips slowly pushing you down onto the bed as he straddled your waist, he pulled away placing his two hands each side of your head.  
"You drive me crazy doll" He smirked as he nuzzled your neck before sucking on it a small moan escaped your lips as Bucky smirked against your skin.  
"Bucky" You gasped out, "There's people outside"  
"I don't care" He muttered as his hand moved up your top grabbing your breast, "I want you" He growled.  
"Bucky" You said sternly before gasping as he gripped your breast tightly as you moaned.  
"Ahem" A cough came from outside the door, you quickly tried to push Bucky off you but he pinned you down, kissing your lips.  
"Steve piss off" Bucky growled, "We're busy, and I don't intend to stop" Bucky muttered a glint in his eyes making you swallow.  
"Alright Buck" Steve laughed as he walked away, Bucky instantly ripped your top off leaving your top half naked, gasping as the cold air touched your body.  
Bucky slid his tongue into you're mouth gaining control as he explored your mouth moaning as his hand worked it's way down your body.  
"Ah...buck" You panted as he shuffled down as he began to lick and suck your buds making you gasp digging your nails into his back as he smirked.  
"Here doll" He muttered as he pulled away taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side, you looked his body up and down before leaping forward and pinning him to the bed, you smirked as you sucked at his chest as he groaned.   
You felt something poking your leg as you slowly ran your hand down his body before sliding your hand over his belt slowly undoing it.  
"Eger are we" Bucky purred as you undid the belt and slid his trousers down, leaving him laying in his underwear.  
"Woah" You yelped as Bucky pinned you once more.  
"My turn" He smirked as he pulled your shorts down painfully slowly leaving you in your panties.  
"Ladies' first" He winked as he tore the panties off making you gasp as his cool finger entered you quickly.  
"Bu...buck" You moaned bucking as he added another finger slowly moving it in and out of you.  
"You want something doll" He muttered stretching his fingers apart as you let out a loud moan digging your nails into his back.  
"I need you Bucky" You moaned trying to gain friction off Bucky as he stopped moving his fingers.  
"What doll I can't hear you" He muttered smirking as he pulled his fingers out making you groan as he looked down at you.  
You let forward licking the fluid off his fingers as he looked at you in shock before removing his boxers and flipping you over.  
"You're punishment doll" He muttered as his tip poked your entrance, you tried to push back but Bucky stopped you.  
"Ah, you have to wait" He smirked slapping your ass making you groan, "Hey" Bucky growled as a clone hit his arse as you laughed.  
Bucky flung his metal arm back smashing the clone, he slowly lent over you grabbing your breast and squeezing them, he slammed into you, your moans filling the room as he messed with your breasts while you adjusted to his size.  
"So tight...." He muttered as he pulled in and out of you, you moaned gripping the blanket in your hands, trying to control your breath as Bucky pounded into you relentlessly.  
"I'm gonna....-"  
"Not until I say" Bucky growled as he sucked on your neck.  
"PLease, I need to-" You groaned the knotting in your stomach getting too much.  
"Alright doll, since you said please" Bucky smirked as you moaned releasing onto him, you felt him cum inside of you he pulled out and rolled you over onto the bed so you were facing him.  
"Worth the wait?" You questioned panting slightly, you question was answer as Bucky kissed you on the lips.  
He lay down next to you, as you rested yourself on his chest as his metal arm snaked around your side pulling you closer.  
"Yeh...worth it" He murmured as you laughed into his chest.

Another knock came at the door breaking the silence which was both of you still panting.  
"Come in" Bucky sighed as you noticed he had put his shorts back on, "Better look decent" Bucky winked.  
You quickly dived throwing his top on and grabbed his boxers putting them on, just as Steve walked in, you looked away blushing madly as Steve sighed.  
"I'm going to take a guess and say you're alright" Steve said.  
"When have I ever failed to please a woman" Bucky said looking at Steve who blushed sighing.  
"I meant after that fight, not you Bucky" Steve hissed as Bucky walked over to Steve.  
"You jealous Steve?" Bucky mocked Steves tone as they glared at each other.  
"Gi..give my regards to (f/n)" Steve stuttered as he quickly left the room.  
"Wanna let him join in next time-"  
You threw a pillow at Bucky hitting him in the face, he pulled it off his face holding it in his hand.  
"Oh so you want to fight?" He questioned throwing it back you quickly ducked under it, as you ran towards Bucky with a pillow.  
"Hup" Bucky breathed as he threw you over his shoulder, slapping your arse.  
"Come on, we got to get you check out at the lab" He smiled as he headed out the door.  
"Can I at least change!?" You protested kicking your legs, you froze as Bucky fell down on one knee.  
"Did I just kick your...." You muttered before bursting out laughing as Bucky sighed slowly standing up again.  
"I'm going to punish you again, and this time I won't be nice" He growled as you headed off for the lab again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks unless you want more I would be more than willing to write it just leave a comment :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it leave a comment about what you think <3 I do requests too


End file.
